wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sylvanas Windläufer
Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer ist die Anführerin der freien Untoten, den Verlassenen. Sie hat von ihnen und anderen Wesen viele verschiedene Titel verpasst bekommen, einige aus Verehrung, andere aus Hass: Bansheekönigin, Dunkle Fürstin, Königin der Verlassenen, Herrin Slyvanas ''und "''Miststück"(Garrosh).Sie spielte in Warcraft 3 eine wichtige Rolle und ebenfalls in den fünfer-Instanzen der Eiskronenzitadelle. Zusammen mit dem Schreckenslord Varimathras baute sie die Organisation der Verlassenen auf und gründete deren Königreich im ehemaligen Lordaeron. Von der Unterstadt aus führt sie ihr Volk. Sie ist die aktuelle Trägerin des Langbogen der Sonnenwanderer. Geschichte als Lebende left|thumb|350px Frühe Jahre Wie ihre beiden Schwestern Alleria und Vereesa Windläufer wurde Sylvanas in den Wäldern von Quel'thalas gebroen und wuchs dort auf. Ebenfalls ging sie zu den Waldläufern und stieg dort zur Generälin auf.Zusammen mit ihrer Familie lebte sie auf der Windläufer-Spitze in denWäldern von Quel'thalas. Invasion der Orcs Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Alleria nahm Sylvanas die drohende Gefahr durch die Horde nicht ernst. An dem Tag als diese die Wälder dennoch erreichte patroulierte sie gerade durch die Wälder. Was die Hochelfen nicht ahnten: die alten Feinde, die Waldtrolle hatten sich mit der Horde verbündet. Diese zogen nun durch die Wälder. Sofort gingen die Waldläufer gegen die EIndringlinge vor. Sylvanas selbst erreicht Silbermond und kann ihren König Anasterian davon überzeugen das die Feinde da sind: sie schmeißt ihm einen Waldtrollkopf vor die Füße. Der König mobiliesiert darauf seine Truppen und beginnt so die Trolle erneut zu besiegen. Doch gegen einen Feind war kein Elf stark genung: Der rote Drachenschwarm wurde von den Orcs versklavt und brennt nun die Wälder nieder. Der Sonnenbrunnen kann zwar die Siedlungen und Städte schützen, doch für Sylvanas' Bruder Lirath kommt jeder Hilfe zu spät.Dank der Hilfe der Wildhammerzwerge können die Drachen in die Flucht geschlagen werden.Sylvanas kämpft zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und dem Kommandanten der Allianz, Turalyon, gegen die Orcs. Nach dem Krieg kehrt sie in ihre Heimat zurück. Hinter dem Portal Alleria und ihre Waldläufer haben beschlossen der Allianz nach Draenor zu folgen, vor ihrem Abmarsch überreicht eine Waldläuferin Allerias ihrer Schwester einen Anhänger mit der Inschrift:"'' In ewiger Liebe,Alleria". Invasion der Geißel thumbZwar hörte Sylvanas die absurden wie makberen Geschichten über die untote Geißel, deren Vernichtung von Lordaeron und dem Verrat Arthas', dennoch wollte sie es nicht glauben. Der ehemalige Kronprinz und Paladin war zum Todesritter geworden und bedroht nun die Heimat der Hochelfen. Sein Ziel ist das Heiligtum ihres Volkes: der Sonnenbrunnen. Mit dessen Hilfe will der gefallene Prinz einen Totenbeschwörer zurück bringen. Sylvanas Windläufer hofft auf die Magie des Brunnens, die der Wälder und auf die magischen Schutztore ihrers Landes. Doch das erste kann die Geißel bereits problemlos durchbrechen. Entsetzt muss sie beobachten wie die Geißel alles und jeden abschlachtet, das Land verwüstet und die getöteten und toten Elfen dazu bringt gegen ihr Volk zu kämpfen. left|thumbDa die erste Barriere hinter der Geißel liegt, wütet diese weiter. Mit der Vernichtung mehrer Brücken hofft sie den Vormarsch zu stoppen. Doch Arthas stopft diese Lücken einfach mit Leichenbergen. Der Schlüssel der drei Monde ist der Öffner des zweiten Elfentores. Dessen drei Fragmente werden von der Armee und den Waldläufern schwer bewacht und die Standorte sind schwer befestigt. Langsam muss Sylvanas einsehen das ein solches Vorgehen gegen einen Gegner wie die Geißel sinnlos ist. Der Todesritter kann die Wächter töten und auf seine Seite bringen und die Festungen eninfach zermürben. Mit dem Schlüssel steht er nun vor Silbermond. Sylvanas will von ihrem Kommandoposten aus die Stadt warnen, doch ihre Boten werden durch die Gargoyles der Geißel immer wieder gestoppt. Ihr Kommandoposten wird überrannt und Sylvanas wird getötet. Geschichte als Untote Die willenslose Banshee Arthas war über den ständigen Wiederstand und die Hinterhalte der WIndläufer tierisch aufgebracht. Um Sylvanas Windläufer für ihre "Vergehen" zu bestrafen, gab er ihr keinen sauberen Tod. Er belebte sie als Banshee wieder. Ihren Körper lagerte er für ihre persönliche Qual und als Mahnung auf einen Fleischwagen. Als hirnlose Dienerin ging sie auf ihr eigenes Volk los. Nach dem Schlachten von Silbermond wurde Sylvanas Zeuge von: *Dem Tod ihres Königs Anasterian Sonnenwanderers *Der Verderbnis des Sonnenbrunnes und der Rückkehr Kel'Thuzads als Lich *Der Ausrottung der Schwarzfelsorcs und der Eroberung eines Dämonentores *Dem Untergang Dalarans *Der Beschwörung Archimondes Der "Pakt" mit den Schreckensfürsten thumbNach der Niederlage Archimondes am Berg Hyjal begann die Macht der brennenden Legion zu bröckeln. Auch der Lichkönig verlor an Macht. Dadurch kam Sylvanas von dessen Kontrolle frei. Die Schreckensfürsten Varimathras, Balnazzar und Detheroc waren bereits von Arthas aus der Hauptstadt vertrieben worden. Doch auch dessen Macht war am schwinden. Mit der Hilfe von Sylvnas, den anderen freien Untoten und den Heerscharen der Schreckensfürsten wollen diese die Länder zurück gewinnen. Für Sylvanas haben sie einen besonderen Anreitz: Ihren Körper. Nur Anscheinend nimmt sie das Angebot an. Wieder in ihrem Körper versucht sie Arthas zu töten, doch das scheitert. Die Schreckensfürsten wollen sie nun erneut töten, doch mit der Hilfe der freien Untoten kann sie den Kampf aufnehemen. Erneut werden die Nathrezim vertrieben. Kampf gegen Varimathras Sylvanas weiß jetzt das sie keine Chance hat, denn weder die Geißel noch die Truppen der Schreckensfürsten kann sie bezwingen. Und ihrer freier Geist leidet dazu noch unter dem Zustand des Untodes.Um das zu ändern beginnt sie die Macht ihrer Bansheeschwestern zu benutzten.Diese besetzten die Körper von Anführern lokaler Gruppen: einen Ogerhäuptling,einen Räuberhauptmann und einem Murlocanführer. Die unter deren Kommando stehenden Truppen überrennen einfach das Lager des Schreckenslords. Der feige Varimathras bettelt förmlich um sein Leben, er bietet der dunklen Waldläuferin an ihr zu helfen, wenn sie ihn denn verschont. Sylvanas ist zwar misstrauisch nimmt aber dennoch an. Kampf gegen Detheroc thumb|107pxSlvanas hat einen Plan gefasst: sie will die Schreckensfürsten bezwingen und ihr "Volk" zu den Herrschern des ehemaligen Königreichs von Lordaeron machen, und sich selbst zur Königin. Nun zieht sie gegen Detheroc. Dieser Schreckenslord hat sich an ihrer Taktik orientiert und einen mächtigen Anführer versklavt: Marshall Garithos von der Allianz. Er und der Schreckenslord habe eine mächtige Armee aufgestellt und bedrohen jetzt Sylvanas. Während die Menschen und Dämonen schlafen überfällt Sylvanas deren Lagerstätten.Sie zerstört die der Menschen und hat so nur noch die Untoten unter Detheroc vor sich. Nachdem sie diesen Schreckenslord erschlagen hat kommt Garithos frei. Er und seine reatlichen Truppen schließen sich ihr nur ungern an. Doch der Marshall hofft das sich Slyvanas sam Fußvolk aus Lordaeron zurück zieht. Die Schlacht um die Hauptstadt thumb|153px|Sylvanas erstes ModellDer letzte verbleibende Schreckenslord Balnazzar hat sich in den Ruinen der Hauptstadt von Lordaeron eingegraben und diese befestigt. Mit der Hilfe eines Dämonentores holt er einige mächtige Krieger der Legion zu Hilfe.Doch auch auf seine Teile der Geißel kann er sich verlassen. Um die Stadt zu erobern schlägt Varimathras einen Zweifrontenkrieg mit einer Zermürbungstaktik vor. Dieser Plan geht auf. Der Sieg ist da. Doch Sylvanas sieht nicht ein das SIE gehen soll. SIie gibt Varimathras zwei Tötungsaufträge: Garithos und Balnazzar.Während er ersteren mit freude tötet, tut er sich bei seinem "Bruder" schwer, NIE darf ein Schreckenslord einen anderen töten. Doch Varimathras beginnt bereits jetzt seine "Meisterin" zu hintergehen. Die beiden täuschen den Tod Balnazzars nur vor. Der Aufstieg der Verlassenen In den Trümmern der Hauptstadt stehend verkündet Lady Slyvanas WIndläufer: ''"Wir sind die Verlassenen, wir töten jeden der sich uns in den Weg stellt."''Das ist das Credo des ersten freien Untotenvolkes welches sofort damit beginnt Lordaeron nach seinen Vorstellungen wieder zu errichten. World of Warcraft thumb|182px|Sylvanas Modell in der "Wrath"-BetaVor den Ereignissen von "Classic" haben die Verlassenen unter der Führung ihrer Königin den "Wiederaufbau" im Silberwald und Tirisfal abgeschlossen. Um nicht absolut Cahncenlos darzustehen(Der Großteil der Allianz im Süden) hat Sylvanas Windläufer mit diplomatischen Geschick den Beitritt in dieHorde erreicht. Die Schamanistischen Völker betrachen die "Neuen" aber misstrauisch, im Gegensatz betrachten die "Exlordaeroner" ihre ehemaligen Kriegsgegner misstrauisch. Dennoch steht Sylvanas mit ihren Truppen der Horde immer zur Verfügung. The Burning Crusade thumb|300px|rightIn BC sorgt Sylvanas WIndläufer maßgeblich dafür dass ihr ehemaliges Volk welches jetzt als Blutelfen bekannt ist in die Horde aufgenommen wird. Doch Thrall hat eine Bedingung: Die Blutelfen müssen erst ihre Heimat von der Geißel befreien. Das schaffen sie zusammen mit einem Kontigent aus Unterstadt auch. Während der Kämpfe um den Windläuferturm finden einige Blutelfen die Halskette von Sylvanas. Als diese die Kette wieder bekommt, kann die sonst emotionslose Untote nicht halten, sie gibt vor ihrem Volk das [[Klagelied der Hochgeborenen|"Klagelied der Hochgeborenen" ''wieder]]. Wrath of the Lichking In WOTLK erhält Sylvanas WIndläufer endlich die Chance für ihre Rache.Die Horde bricht nach Nordend auf um den Lickönig zu vernichten. Auch die Apotheker brechen auf. An der Pforte des Zorns verraten einige davon ihre Verbündeten. Sie schleudern die Seuche auf das Schlachtfeld, fast gleichzeitg verrät Varimathras Sie endgültig. Er erobert mit einigen Verrätern und Dämonen die Unterstadt. Die Verlassenen müssen nach Orgrimmar fliehen. Thrall maschiert mit Sylvanas und der Horde nach Unterstadt. Dort erobern sie diese zurück. Dort erklärt Varian Wrynn den Untoten offiziell den Krieg. Nach der Rückeroberung muss sich Sylvanas für die Produktion und die Erforschung einer neuen Seuche verantworten. Die Apotheker werden wie die Stadt von den Kor'kron beobachtet. In Nordend kann der Argentumkreuzzug die Eiskronenzitadelle stürmen. Sylvanas nimmt darauf ein Kommando in derSeelenschmiede, der Grube von Saron und die Hallen der Reflexion an. In den Hallen erfährt sie von dem Geist von Uther Lichtbringer von dem Fluch der der Tod des Lichkönigs mit sich bringt. Dennoch will sie ihn tot sehen. In einem Zweikampf droht sie zu unterliegen. Mit der Hilfe eines Luftschiffes kann sie knapp entkommen. Cataclysm Nach der Niederlage des Lichkönigs sollte sich Sylvanas Windläufer eigentlich besser fühlen, doch dem ist nicht so, sie scheint keinen Sinn für ihre Existenz mehr zu sehen, sie wird darauffolgend gnadenloser, trotz der Warnung des Kriegshäuptlings setzt sie die Seuche gegen die Stadt Süderstade ein. Und sie hat eine Lösung für den Nachwuchsmangel der Verlassenen gefunden. Mit der Hilfe vonVal'kyr die die Geißel verlassen haben belebt sie ihre Gegner wieder, so sollen die Verlassenen aufgestockt werden. Dieses effektive Vorgehen will sie auch dem neuen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei vorführen. Doch dieser ist davon angewiedert und droht Sylvanas sogar, dann erhöht er die Zahl der Kor'kron in Unterstadt und verschwindet. In der Schlacht von Andorhal überwältigt sie den "Verräter"Koltira Todesweber und will ihn gefügig machen. Der Todesritter Thassarian will sie jetzt tot sehen. Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Horde-NPC Kategorie:Hochelfen Kategorie:NPC mit einzigartigem Modell Kategorie:Unterstadt